Together!
by sd freek
Summary: Johnny loses something special to him and then decides to get his revenge. Unfortunatly he didn't plan it to work out the way it did.
1. Shopping Trip!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Author's note: Well my parents have gone out and I have the computer all to myself. Heh heh. I was bored and wrote this. Just a little thing, probably a oneshot unless I can make a story out of it somehow. Enjoy!**

"Achooo," Susan sneezed and let out a groan, she didn't particularly enjoy being ill. It just wasn't fair that Reed and Johnny had already recovered from the Flu and Ben was pretty lucky he didn't catch it. Ben seemed to be immune to everything, even before the accident aboard Victor's spacecraft.

Reed poked his head around the bedroom door, "Not getting any better huh," he said to her as he sat down on the bed beside her. "No, and today is the second Saturday of the month," she wailed. Reed furrowed his brow, "It's shopping day," she explained. "Well you don't need to worry about that," Reed said unconvincingly, "Me, Ben and Johnny will do the shopping," Sue wasn't convinced but knew it was better than nothing. "Okay, but don't forget anything important. Oh, and if Johnny tries to bail I give Ben permission to clobber … on second thoughts maybe not. Just take away his PS2." She said with a weak smile before falling asleep. Reed brushed his fiancée's hair out of her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

As he closed the door he turned around and almost ran into Ben and Johnny.

"That was a joke right?" Johnny asked with a serious face, "Yeah, please don't tell me you told her that we would all go shopping, TOGETHER!" Ben said, finding it hard to control his temper at that moment. Reed cringed and tried to slip past Johnny, it didn't take a genius to know that getting past Ben would be almost impossible. Johnny blocked his route, "Dude, I got things to do today. So whether it's a joke or not I'm leaving," the blonde boy stated.

"Well it's not," Reed said nervously "Just do this for Sue not me," he pleaded as he pressed himself flat against the door. "Reed!" Ben bellowed as he clenched his fists. "Guys is everything alright," Sue called at the sound of Ben's angry voice. "Everything's just fine," Reed said as he tried to cover up the panic in his voice. "Well, like I said, I got things to do so I'll see you guys later. Don't forget my popcorn." Johnny said as he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the elevator.

Ben spun around and glared at Johnny, "You ain't going anywhere matchstick," Ben said menacingly. Johnny laughed, "Watch me," he said as he pressed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive. "Why you-" Ben said as he started towards The Human Torch but he was stopped when Reed stretched his neck to whisper something in his ear. Ben grinned evilly at what Reed said, Johnny panicked slightly before putting on another cocky smile. Ben walked out of sight and into the living room followed by Reed and a curious Johnny. Ben walked up to the television and bent down and picked a thin rectangular black box, which he didn't recognise at first but then it dawned on him and his smile faded. "Noooo! I mean, you wouldn't dare,"

"I would, a Playstation doesn't mean anything to me Tinkerbell, nor does it to Reed or Sue," Ben said evilly.

"Go on then," Johnny said with his trademark smile, sure he had the situation under his control. Ben raised the playstation2 above his head and was about to smash it when Johnny flamed on and dived for his games console. He landed on the sofa with the PS2 in his hands; he gave Ben a triumphant smile. Ben sniggered, "you were right Reed," he said to his best friend. Johnny looked at the two smiling men in front of him suspiciously, "right about what?" he asked, still holding the play station tightly. Reed let out a laugh, "I had a theory that if Ben did what he did you would engulf yourself in flames and take you game from him and due to the heat you would melt it yourself," he said with a smile. Johnny's eyes opened wide and he looked down and his beloved PS2, sure enough it had melted just enough for it to be ruined, Johnny returned himself to normal and glared at Reed. "You wait till Sue hears this," he said threateningly. "Look at the plus side," Ben said, enjoying watching Johnny lose for once "at least you had your suit on underneath your clothes," he said before bursting out laughing. Johnny gave Reed and Ben another glare before going off to find some clothes to wear.


	2. I guess the trip got cancelled

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fantastic Four or Xbox 360. The day I have one will be glorious…if my parents bother to buy me one.**

**Author's note: Well I made a second chap. I doubt any more ideas will spring into my head. Even if they did I can't touch Fanfiction for the next month. Damn Sats.**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Ben muttered as the three superheroes walked down the bustling streets.

"I can't believe you guys made me do that," Johnny said sulkily.

"I can't believe I volunteered us to do this," Reed said sadly. Ben and Johnny looked at Reed.

"Then why'd you do it?" Johnny asked feeling slightly confused.

"Yeah, we thought you were all for Sue's bonding sessions." Ben added feeling exactly the same as Johnny.

"It just slipped out. And anyway, someone had to do the shopping today."

"Then why are we doing this together?" Johnny asked irately.

"Yeah. You coulda done it," Ben growled angrily.

"Yeah well I forget things."

"Oh that's true. Remember when Sue sent him to get milk and he came back with a newspaper and coffee we didn't even need?" Johnny said with a smirk.

"I get sidetracked easily," Reed said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"And we brought Johnny why?" Ben asked.

"Because I don't forget stuff." Johnny explained.

"Then we can leave him?" Ben asked Reed hopefully.

"Unfortunately not. Remember when we asked Johnny to go and get eggs and he came back an hour later?"

"I had the eggs didn't I?" Johnny said not understanding where he went wrong. "And a date," he added with a smile.

"That's why he can't go alone," Reed summarised.

"And I'm here why?" Ben asked.

"Cos we need someone to carry the shopping," Johnny answered.

"And you can't go alone because you can't pick most things off the shelf without crushing them." Reed added.

"That sucks." Ben muttered.

"WAIT!" Johnny said suddenly before darting across to the other side of the street.

"Where's he goin'?" Ben asked.

"Probably seen a girl or something," Reed said in a bored tone.

"HELLOOO!" Johnny shouted from across the road. "ARE YOU GUYS GONNA COME OR WHAT?" He added.

"Where are we going?" Reed asked as he followed Ben across the road. Ben pointed at the shop Johnny stood outside.

"Oh," he said slowly when he saw what was in the shop window. The three men stood outside a Gaming shop. Johnny stood at the window and drooled over the games console in the window.

"Is that the-" Ben began.

"Yep. The Xbox 360." Johnny answered dreamily. Reed rolled his eyes.

"Can we go now?" Reed asked.

"Wait." Johnny said before going into the shop.

"Now what's he doing?" Reed said. He longed to go home and finish his never-ending pile of work. The last thing he wanted to do was shop.

Ben and Reed followed Johnny into the crowded shop.

"Johnny wait!" Reed commanded. The man ignored him and continued to weave his way through the crowd and towards the back of the shop. Reed rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Shall we leave him here?" Reed asked his friend only to find Ben was nowhere to be found. Reed craned his neck slightly to find Ben. It didn't take long, within seconds he found Ben huddled over an Xbox 360. Ben was playing a random racing game against a little kid. Reed had to admit the console looked impressive but it wasn't worth as much as it seemed. Reed looked at the price tag and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He was even more surprised to see Johnny heading towards them with a big smile on his face.

"What did you do?" Reed asked suspiciously. Johnny wiggled his eyebrows and showed Reed a big shopping bag with the shop's name printed over the bag.

"Please tell me you didn't," Reed was exasperated.

"The Xbox 360 is mine!" Johnny confirmed. Ben's eyes tore away from the TV screen long enough for him to notice Johnny's bag. He grinned and let go of the controller he had been holding.

"Lets go home," he said with a huge smile.

"Oh no you don't!" Johnny interrupted with a smirk. Ben's smile faded and he glared at Johnny.

"Don't what?" he growled menacingly.

"This is mine and you can't play with it. Not after what you guys did to me this morning." Johnny told Ben. Ben counted to ten under his breath and tried to calm himself down.

"You guys go ahead. I think I'll go home and play MY new XBOX 360." Johnny taunted.

"What is your sister going to say?" Reed asked. Johnny shrugged.

"I had no choice. After you guys cruelly tricked me into losing one of my most prized possessions I had no choice but to replace it. And upgrade it." Johnny said with a big smile.

"Wait…where'd you get the money for that?" Reed asked worriedly.

"It's the money Sue gave me." Johnny replied.

"You mean the money for food?" **(Author's note: Yeah I know. Who gives their little bro hundreds to spend on food shopping? Just pretend they had to do a lot of shopping okay?)** Reed asked. Ben groaned loudly. Johnny gulped.

"Opps." He muttered nervously.

"Well that's fine with us. Johnny why don't you go home and tell Sue about your new purchase."

"Aw. C'mon guys, you'll get in trouble too."

"No we won't" Reed said confidently.

"Oh yeah? You let me walk into a shop and didn't stop me from buying anything. AND you left me with the money knowing I would buy something on impulse or just to get my revenge."

"Well…we could just say you flamed on with the money in your pocket." Reed suggested. Ben looked at the Reed.

"WHAT? You're gonna let Tinkerbelle get away with this to keep yourself out of trouble?" Ben asked angrily.

"Well…if we cover for Johnny then you can use his Playstation." Said Reed.

"It's an Xbox 360 and no. You guys trick me and then expect me to let you use the replacement!" Johnny said firmly.

"You let me use the Xbox or we'll tell Sue it was all you." Ben threatened. Johnny paused. He wanted to get back at Ben desperately but he didn't want to get into trouble with his sister. Not again.

"Okay fine. But I play by myself first!" agreed Johnny.

"We play it together first!" Ben insisted. Johnny looked at Reed for some support to find there wasn't any.

"Alright fine! We'll share." He said reluctantly.

"Now flame on so we have some sort of evidence."

"Gimme the bag." Ben said as he grabbed the console.

"I don't think so. Why burn up a perfectly good outfit?" Johnny asked.

"Fine. Take off your clothes." Ben and Johnny shuddered.

"That just sounded wrong." Johnny explained at Reed's blank look. Johnny went into a nearby alleyway and reappeared in his suit and holding his clothes. He stuffed them in the bag Ben was holding.

"Wait. What do we do with the bag?" Ben asked.

"Hey it's cool, I'll drop it off at Crystal's house," said Johnny.

"She'll say something,"

"No she won't."

"We all know Sue's gonna go and grill her for some info and your little girlfriend will cave in and tell all." Ben said firmly.

"Alright fine. What about Alicia? She won't even be able to see the bag." Johnny suggested. Ben glared at Johnny.

"He's right. I'll go take it to Alicia's and then we go back and tell Sue we had some thugs to tackle and Johnny flamed on." Ben said reluctantly.

"Cool! Lets go then," said Johnny.

BACK AT THE BAXTER BUILDING

"Hey sis!" Johnny called as he stepped out the elevator.

"Hi," he heard a faint call reply.

"Come on," Reed whispered as he pushed Johnny forward.

"Okay okay I'm going," Johnny whispered back.

"Did you guys get the shopping," Sue called. Reed and Johnny looked at each other. The two went into Reed and Sue's room. Sue lay in bed watching Dr. Phil reruns. She frowned when she noticed Johnny had his suit on.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, we ran into a little bit of trouble and when Johnny leapt into action he had the money in his pocket."

"Oh my god." Sue put her head in her hands. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE MONEY WITH JOHNNY?" She yelled. "God if he didn't burn it he would've run into a shop and brought a ridiculously priced item that he doesn't even need." She continued to rant on at the two. Reed and Johnny looked at each other nervously. Ben appeared at one stage but then decided it would be better to sit and watch television in his room.


End file.
